


Hot Fashion Star

by copper_sky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, anakin is awkward and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_sky/pseuds/copper_sky
Summary: Ahsoka takes Anakin to a fashion show where he can't stop watching rising star model Obi-Wan. Luckily, they have backstage passes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](https://coppersky.tumblr.com/post/158080404669/hot-fashion-star-obikin).  
> Inspired by [this](https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/post/158061132416/obi-kenobi-wan-coppersky-replied-to-your-post) conversation about runway model Obi-Wan.

Anakin was stunned. He’d come to the fashion show because his sister Ahsoka had won tickets in a school photography competition. He’d expected to have a decent time but was surprised by how much he was really enjoying it. He especially enjoyed watching one particular model. Everyone looked fantastic, even the ones in the weirder outfits, but the auburn beauty had immediately caught Anakin’s eye and he couldn’t help himself focusing on him. Ahsoka, looking away from her camera occasionally had noticed Anakin’s special interest and had informed him, with a grin, that the model was called Obi-Wan and was the ‘hot new star’. Anakin didn’t disagree with that.

By the end of the show, the outfits were getting truly glitzy; evening gowns with unbelievable headdresses and trains, more gems and jewels than Anakin had ever seen in person and… Obi-Wan had just come out wearing a cape. Anakin immediately zeroed in on him. He looked flawless. The cape was gorgeous, a sort of sheer light grey-brown colour with embroidered ivy leaves and gems. Underneath, Anakin could see _tight_ dark brown leather trousers and… fuck, was that a semi-sheer shirt too?

Anakin stared as Obi-Wan swept down the runway, unable to look away even if he wanted to. When Obi-Wan reached the end, he effortlessly dropped the cape off his shoulders, revealing the semi-sheer stone coloured shirt underneath, embroidered to match the cape. Obi-Wan turned, ready to return up the runway, his gaze passing over the crowd as he moved. Anakin’s heart jumped as Obi-Wan’s gaze landed on him and - Anakin was 90% sure it was real - _winked_ at him.

Slumping back into his chair as Obi-Wan walked out of sight, Anakin’s heart slowly returned to normal while Ahsoka snorted next to him. He looked down at her, still rather stunned, as she held out her camera to him. The display was zoomed in on Obi-Wan’s face, his eyes focused just right of her lens, where Anakin would’ve been in his vision.

“Looks like he noticed you.” Ahsoka said teasingly.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin stared a little longer at the picture – fuck that man was gorgeous – before looking at her with a frown. “There’s no way he could see me with all the lighting on him.” He replied, trying to ignore the fact that he very much felt like Obi-Wan _had_ seen him.

“Mmm, we’re only two rows back and you _do_ have a tendency to stand out no matter what you’re doing.” Ahsoka replied, moving her camera back into position to catch a few of shots of the next model before he left the stage.

“I don’t stand out _that_ much.” Anakin replied, a little embarrassed that he sounded disappointed.

“Well, you’ll just have to ask him.” Ahsoka replied, smiling as she looked through the viewfinder. “We’re going backstage after, remember? Maybe you’ll meet him.”

Anakin gawked at her. He’d completely forgotten about that. She’d won first place in the competition, so not only had she won 2 tickets to the show but she’d gotten backstage passes too. Suddenly, Anakin felt a whole lot more nervous.

The last model came on soon enough and there was some kind of end of show speech, but by that point Anakin was long lost in thought of what might happen backstage. What if Obi-Wan _had_ seen him and Anakin had been pulling a stupid expression? What if Anakin met him and made an even bigger fool of himself? What if Obi-Wan hadn’t seen him and Anakin _still_ made a fool of himself? Anakin did have a habit of blurting out what he was feeling and it didn’t always go down well…

A team of people came to collect Ahsoka and Anakin and led them backstage. Ahsoka was already asking tonnes of questions about the process of the fashion show and what she could and couldn’t take photos of now. Happily, Ahsoka was allowed to photograph some of the backstage area as long as any people in the shot consented. Anakin, not having any camera on him other than his phone, ended up walking along the clothing racks, looking at some of the more stunning outfits without touching. At the end of the last rail he looked up and froze. Obi-Wan was walking towards him, seemingly looking right at him. Anakin stayed frozen in place, trying to think up something to say that wasn’t ridiculous. Obi-Wan reached Anakin, who still had nothing decent to say, and gave him a quick smile before putting the clothes in his hands on the rail. Anakin looked down, a little confused for a second before shame flooded through him. The rail was marked “Obi-Wan”. It was his rail. He hadn’t been walking towards Anakin at all.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan smiled politely at him, not walking away as Anakin changed from staring at the rail to staring at him. “You were in the crowd. One of the prize winners? We were told you’d be around.”

Anakin blinked and tried to register both what had been said and what was an acceptable response that wasn’t something along the lines of “You’re beautiful.”

Obi-Wan looked surprised for a second before smiling more warmly. “Thank you.”

Anakin felt himself die a little inside as he realised he had very much said that aloud and frantically tried to fix it. “I mean- No- That’s not- I mean you are, you’re stunning, but I-. I’m not the prize winner.” He blurted out, cringing at his slip ups. Very smooth. “My sister,” he span around, trying to point to her and finally succeeding in something. “She won. I’m just the plus one.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan leant around Anakin to look at Ahsoka, who was happily chatting to one of the female models who appeared to be showing her her jewellery. “So you’re not into fashion then?”

Anakin looked down at himself instinctively. He didn’t look _bad_ …. he thought? He mostly just dressed for warmth. Then again, Obi-Wan might not be wearing the runway clothes now but he still looked like the sun compared to Anakin. Finally, Anakin noticed the tight grey trousers and black shirt, undone a button or two lower than most would, that Obi-Wan was wearing and couldn’t help taking it all in. “I uh… well... not normally but I really enjoyed this.” He replied, smiling honestly. “I’m glad I came.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan asked, looking a little playful.

“Yeah,” Anakin replied earnestly. “It was great seeing so many beautiful clothes and people.”

“Ah yes, the beautiful people.” Obi-Wan replied with what was definitely a teasing smile. Was he flirting or just teasing? Anakin hesitated for a nervous second before going for it. Ahsoka had told him many times that he was cheesy and awkward as fuck but he shouldn’t hide it, instead he should try to find someone who liked it. So far, Obi-Wan hadn’t laughed or cringed at him.  

“I hope that wasn’t too forward of me. I tend to just say what I think.” Anakin admitted.

“And what are you thinking now?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward on the rail and letting Anakin see a little more of the muscles beneath his shirt. That was flirting, right?

“That I’m lucky to get to talk to you and I wish I’d taken a photo of you earlier so I could remember this better.” Anakin replied, trying to turn on his ‘charm’.

Obi-Wan let out a friendly laugh, and Anakin relaxed a fraction. “Well, how about we take one now.” Obi-Wan moved around the rail and gestured for Anakin to get his phone out as he stood next to him. Once the selfie was done, Obi-Wan held his hand out for the phone. “May I?”

Anakin handed it over, a mixture of unsure and hopeful. Obi-Wan fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back, leaving the screen on a completed new contact page for Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Send the photo to me later. If you ever feel like coming to another show, feel free to call me.” He smiled again, further disarming the already stunned Anakin who was still processing his excitement and shock that Obi-Wan had just given him his number. “Coffee’s good too.”

Obi-Wan sauntered away and into a side room, leaving Anakin to shove his phone back into his pocket as Ahsoka appeared at his side. “They’re going to show us another section now, come on,” She started walking, Anakin close behind, “and when we’re home, you’re going to tell me everything about what just happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan’s phone buzzed, drawing his attention away from his book. It was a little after 11am the day after the show and he’d been making the most of his day off so far by burying himself in a good story on his sofa. He frowned a little at the unknown number on the screen before opening the message cautiously.

> Unknown: Here’s the photo. Are you still interested in coffee? Anakin

The photo loaded beneath the message, making Obi-Wan smile and relax. It was the guy from last night. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours and he’d already text him. You certainly couldn’t say Anakin wasn’t enthusiastic. Obi-Wan didn’t mind at all. Anakin looked just as good and his smile just as sweet as Obi-Wan remembered. He was fairly confident it wasn’t the lighting and that Anakin had a light blush on his cheeks too. It was a nice photo.  

> Obi-Wan: A lovely name to match the face.

Somehow during their conversation yesterday, they’d both forgotten to introduce themselves. Obi-Wan had meant to do so when he’d first asked if Anakin was one of the prize winners but Anakin’s blurted out compliment had distracted him and made him completely forget. He’d enjoyed Anakin’s blunt flirting yesterday. Something about Anakin had just… caught him. At first, he’d simply noticed a very handsome man standing by his clothing rack but as soon as Anakin started talking… Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. Anakin was just so  _endearing_. He was curious to see him again and find out if he was still interested now.

> Obi-Wan: Are you free at all this weekend? Coffee is always needed after a show like that.

Anakin replied quickly and positively. They agreed to meet that afternoon in a cosy little café Obi-Wan often went to. It was the sort of place that was filled with artsy private people who kept to themselves and he knew he could sit in peace.

Arriving first, Obi-Wan picked his usual spot, over by the fireplace. The fire wasn’t on, it was too hot outside for that, but it was still a nice place to sit. He didn’t have to wait long for Anakin and spotted him the moment he entered the shop. He could say it was because Anakin’s bright personality made him stand out, but mostly it was the colourful bouquet of flowers he was holding that had made Obi-Wan look up from his book.

Obi-Wan stood to greet him, surprised but pleased by the flowers as Anakin handed them over, looking a little shy. Obi-Wan was doomed and he knew it. Anakin was gorgeous and sweet and had brought him flowers on a first coffee date. It was adorable.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Obi-Wan kept smiling, looking at the flowers.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Anakin replied, apparently recovering from his earlier shyness and making Obi-Wan light up.

“My, you don’t hold back, do you?” Obi-Wan replied, a little embarrassed but happy. He enjoyed the blunt flirting now just as much as he had yesterday.

“Not unless you want me to.” Anakin continued, his confidence growing.

“Not at all. I’m sure I can handle you.” Obi-Wan flirted back. He didn’t want Anakin to stop. He liked that Anakin seemed to just say what he felt.

“Are you ready to order?” A waitress appeared, dragging their attention away from each other and up to her. 

“Chai for me, please.” Obi-Wan ordered then looked to Anakin.

“Uh, a latte?” Anakin didn’t sound too sure and Obi-Wan wondered whether his last comment had flustered the other. The waitress smiled politely as they thanked her and went off to order their drinks. 

“So, how was the rest of your evening yesterday?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting back comfortably.

“Good.” Anakin smiled brightly, sure of himself again. “Ahsoka got a lot of photos she’s proud of. She spent all morning sorting them out and printing the best. She’s going to give a presentation on it next week.” Anakin started gushing about his sister and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile. A man who cared about his family was always a good thing.  

“I’m glad. Perhaps you could show me some sometime.” Obi-Wan was genuinely curious, but mostly he wanted to see Anakin smile proudly more.

Anakin didn’t disappoint, immediately looking as excited as Obi-Wan had hoped. “I have some on my phone, I was going to show some people at work on Monday. Do you want to see?” He was already reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan leant forward again, watching as Anakin flicked through a few photos, including one of Obi-Wan. Anakin accidentally flicked too far and onto a selfie of him and Ahsoka pulling silly expressions in their seats before the show and quickly hid his phone as Obi-Wan laughed softly. Anakin was  _so_  cute.

“Your sister’s very talented. I can see why she won the competition.” Anakin beamed again as Obi-Wan complimented Ahsoka. 

“I’ll let her know.” Anakin leant back as the waitress returned with their drinks. Obi-Wan could already smell the chai and felt it relaxing him. It was heaven in a cup. 

As the date went on, Obi-Wan learned a lot about Anakin. Once Obi-Wan stopped blowing Anakin’s mind with flirting and they got onto the right topics, Anakin didn’t stop talking. Obi-Wan knew people like that existed, but he’d never actually met someone who was super into machines and technology. Anakin had already promised to fix Obi-Wan’s home coffee machine and speed up his computer. Once again, Obi-Wan was aware that he was doomed. There was no way to resist him. Anakin had a heart of gold and wore it on his sleeve.

They went for a walk after the coffee, Obi-Wan happily, albeit a little awkwardly, holding his bouquet. Anakin was babbling away now about something ridiculous he’d done as a child and Obi-Wan was listening, but he was also very distracted by the way the late afternoon sun was making Anakin’s hair glow and how he smiled as he talked and never stopped moving his hands when he was excited about something. Obi-Wan paused, reaching out for Anakin’s arm, who stopped to face him.

“I have to go soon, I have an early morning photoshoot tomorrow, but first,” Obi-Wan stepped close, his hand still gently on Anakin’s arm, “may I kiss you?”

Anakin looked a little shocked for a second but recovered remarkably quickly – Obi-Wan had half expected him to become shy again – and nodded. “I’d like that.” He leant in a little and Obi-Wan smiled as he closed the gap. They kept the kiss soft. Anakin brought his other hand up to rest on Obi-Wan’s arm, as they gently held each other and kissed in the glow of the afternoon sun in the quiet street. Giving Anakin his number had  _definitely_  been the right choice.

~

Anakin woke the next day to Ahsoka shoving her tablet in his face. “You didn’t tell me you kissed him! Anakin! It’s everywhere!”

“Whuh?” Anakin sat up, focusing on the tablet and grabbing it. ‘ _Rising star model Obi-Wan caught with mystery lover!’_  He read the title then scrolled down to the picture. It was two photographs cropped together. One was them walking down the street, after they’d been to the coffee shop, Obi-Wan’s flowers in his hand. The other was them pressed together, kissing clear as day for everyone to see. He didn’t listen to Ahsoka complaining that if they wanted a photo of them they should’ve asked her because she would have gotten the composition right. Anakin kept staring, the photograph bringing back great memories and heat in his cheeks but also deep fear in his gut. “… I need to call Obi-Wan.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea anyone would see us. Usually no one bothers me around there.” Obi-Wan had answered Anakin’s call right away and had started apologising before Anakin could really say anything. “Are you alright?”

“I’m- I’m fine, are you okay?” Why was Obi-Wan worried about him? Anakin was just a random guy, Obi-Wan was the one who’s work relied on reputation! “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re- what? Why are you apologising? Anakin, no. This isn’t your fault.” There was a pause on the other end of the call and Anakin’s shifted his legs as his stomach twisted in knots. He felt so sick with nerves. “The paparazzi are the only people to blame here. You did nothing wrong. Please let me know if they bother you. I should be the one apologising, you never asked for this, I should have been more careful.”

“Are they likely to bother me? I mean, I’m no one important, just a computer repair tech.” Anakin was worried about two things right now: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He didn’t want to damage Obi-Wan’s reputation, and he couldn’t bear it if his actions affected Ahsoka in any negative way. She was all he had.

“I don’t know. I hope not. I…” There was another pause. “I suppose you won’t want to see me again after this? They certainly won’t bother you if they think it was just a one time thing.”

Anakin’s gut clenched and he almost dropped the phone as his anxiety spiralled. Did Obi-Wan not want to see him again? He’d understand, of course, but it would still hurt. He’d really enjoyed the date. “I uh… I don’t um…”

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry it turned out like this, I really did enjoy that date. I promise I won’t bother you again. I wish you and your sister the best.”

“Wait! No! I- I wasn’t- I liked the date too. I don’t- can’t we have another date in secret?” Anakin asked, half embarrassed that he sounded so desperate, and half glad that at least he was asking. If he didn’t, he’d be thinking about and regretting it for weeks. He had to try.

Obi-Wan was silent for a while and Anakin was scared he might have hung up. Obi-Wan had kissed him, that meant he was interested, right? People didn’t give goodbye kisses unless they genuinely enjoyed the date, right? And it couldn’t be a one night stand if they didn’t…

“Are you sure? I would love to see you again. I thought this would put you off.” Obi-Wan sounded… concerned? Sad?

“My sister’s a photographer. I’m not scared of cameras. I just don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“You won’t.” He sounded more confident now. “I’ll be more careful. I know other models who manage to date in secret, I’ll ask them for tips if you’re really sure about this.”

“I am. Do you… do you want to stay in next time? I could cook you dinner.” Anakin was a great cook. He could make a romantic home meal.

“That would be lovely. Perhaps you could come here?”

Anakin couldn’t believe Obi-Wan was agreeing to another date. He’d really thought this was it, that he’d lost his chance all because of one douchebag with a high quality lens.

 “Sure. Can I still cook though?” Anakin asked, eager to show off his cooking skills. Plus, he genuinely just enjoyed it.

“Of course. If you’ll let me provide the wine and dessert.”

“Deal.”

~

Anakin turned up only a little early. He definitely didn’t reach the place twenty minutes early and spend ten minutes wandering around in case Obi-Wan wasn’t ready. He gathered his courage but that got immediately overwhelmed when Obi-Wan opened the door wearing an expensive, tight, maroon shirt that once again was unbuttoned rather low. It wasn’t until Obi-Wan laughed good-naturedly that Anakin snapped out of his staring and said “hello”. He hoped he wasn’t too red as Obi-Wan lead him inside. Anakin hurried off the moment Obi-Wan pointed towards the kitchen.

“Can I help?” Obi-Wan asked, following him in.

“Can you cook?” Anakin countered while unpacking the ingredients.

“Well, I’m no Michelin star chef but I’m still alive.”

Anakin turned to him then and looked playfully thoughtful. “Perhaps I could let you do some simple stuff then.”

“Thank you, Chef. I’m honoured.”

The cooking went well, with Obi-Wan succeeding in all his tasks, including supplying Anakin with wine, and they sat down to tuck in.

“Anakin, this is delicious.” Obi-Wan praised after his first bite. Anakin couldn’t help his smile, compliments always felt so good.

“Thank you, it’s my mother’s recipe.” He couldn’t take all the credit.

However, the mention had been a misstep and he froze up at Obi-Wan’s next comment. “I’ll have to thank her then.”

“Oh. Um.” Anakin wasn’t sure what to say and tried to push down the pain rising up. It had been five years but the wound was still raw. “She’s uh… no longer with us.” He repeated the phrasing he’d heard so many times on TV. It was the polite way, to say it, right?

Anakin didn’t look up to see Obi-Wan’s reaction but he heard the sound of cutlery being placed on his plate and felt Obi-Wan’s hand on his. “I’m sorry.”

Anakin finally forced himself to look up and Obi-Wan looked genuinely sad for him. Swallowing, Anakin tried to recover. “It’s uh… just me and Ahsoka. Since I was 20.” He didn’t really want to talk about it, but people always seemed to want to pry. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan was the same, but he might as well get it over with. “We’re fine though. We don’t need people’s pity.” He hated it when people pitied them.

“I hope you don’t think I was pitying you, I promise I’m not. I’m truly sorry for your loss. If this is too painful then we can talk about something else. Whatever you want, Anakin.”

Anakin tried to think of something else, anything else, to talk about. “Is your coffee machine still broken? Want me to take a look at it?”

Obi-Wan looked toward the kitchen. “It still does nothing but groan. You don’t have to look at it today though, I asked you here for a date, not work.”

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t mind. I like machines.”

“Well, perhaps later then.” Obi-Wan smiled.

Once Obi-Wan was done with his main he stood up, holding his plate. “Can I interest you in dessert?”

Anakin looked down at his plate and realised he’d been pushing around the last of his main around the plate. Perhaps dessert would be good though. “Sure.”

Dessert ended up being crème brûlée. Obi-Wan admitted to having bought it ready made, but did use the blowtorch on the sugar himself.

Anakin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be surprised or not that Obi-Wan had a blowtorch. It seemed like one intended for cooking, rather than ones Anakin had used for welding. Still, Anakin couldn’t help the mental picture of Obi-Wan in overalls, covered in grease and welding. A little snort escaped Anakin before he could stop himself.

Obi-Wan turned around, a questioning look on his face.

“Have you ever seen Flashdance?” Anakin asked, failing to hide his smile.

Obi-Wan looked down at the blowtorch and then up at Anakin again. “Do you want me to put on a leotard and dance for you?”

That wasn’t where Anakin’s thoughts had gone but he certainly didn’t mind the idea.

“I have done a photoshoot while it was raining from the ceiling before. That’s somewhat close.” Obi-Wan continued, looking thoughtful. “I have pictures of it somewhere.”

“Really?” Anakin couldn’t help lighting up a little. It sounded fantastic. He wanted to see wet Obi-Wan strutting his stuff. To be perfectly honest, he just wanted to see Obi-Wan no matter what.

Obi-Wan laughed amiably. “Sure, I’ll find them and show you next time.”

Warmth filled Anakin at the mention of a next time. Despite his little depressing moment earlier, Obi-Wan wanted to see him again. Anakin couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

They ended up settling on the sofa to eat their crème brûlée with some soft music playing in the background. As they talked, they slid closer, until Anakin was cosily nestled under Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan reached up so he could play with Anakin’s long hair, making Anakin melt, as Obi-Wan told him some super-secret anonymous stories about some models he’d known and the embarrassing things they’d done backstage. Anakin added his own funny and terrible stories about clients who had broken their computers in embarrassing ways. They spent the evening talking and laughing, interrupted only by soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far~  
> I have some idea where to go with this but I'm also open to suggestions, so let me know if there's something you'd like to see and maybe it'll happen!  
> Also, my tumblr is coppersky if anyone's interested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter!

Obi-Wan dumped his coat on the rack, not caring as it slid off and onto the floor. He was _exhausted_. The buzz about him and his ‘mystery lover’ was dying down but his interview schedule wasn’t. He’d had several interviews and photoshoots today and he was 100% ready to just cuddle up to Anakin for the evening.

Tossing his clothes in the basket, he headed straight for the shower. The last interview had run late, so instead of having two hours before Anakin arrived, he had one. Hopefully, he could make himself and his place presentable in that time. It was their tenth date now and things were going well. For the previous one, they’d gone out on a trip to a nature reserve, one that Anakin had been to with Ahsoka several times and knew was so big that it was always fairly quiet. No one bothered them as they walked around, enjoying the warm weather and beautiful scenery. Anakin might not be the photography sibling, but he’d still brought a camera and at one point had been so invested in photographing the array of leaves above them that he’d almost walked into a deer. Apparently, the deer here weren’t afraid of people. Either that, or Anakin was unknowingly some kind of deer whisperer.

The day after their trip, Obi-Wan received an email from Anakin containing all the photos they’d taken together, plus some that Anakin had taken of Obi-Wan without him noticing. One of the selfies was them out by the lake, posing together as the breeze swept Anakin’s hair to the side. He looked stunning. Obi-Wan was debating whether to use it as his lock screen or was that too cheesy? Anakin was incredibly cheesy, so surely, he wouldn’t mind? Then again, Obi-Wan didn’t want to have to dodge a hundred questions from anyone that saw the photo. In the end, he settled on using a different photo. Anakin wasn’t the only one who could take candids when the other wasn’t looking. Obi-Wan had taken this one while Anakin had been looking out at the lake, trying to get his photo of the scenery just right. He’d looked so artistic that Obi-Wan had snapped the shot on his phone quickly. Anakin looked great, his back to Obi-Wan, camera to his eye, the glorious lake and forest surrounding him. Plus, Obi-Wan could totally play this off as an artistic background rather than an extremely sentimental one.

Towel drying his hair, Obi-Wan set to getting dressed. There were 45 minutes until Anakin arrived and he had no idea what to wear. As far as he knew, they were staying in tonight, so Obi-Wan settled on a comfy light grey t-shirt, dark trousers and a cardigan. He quickly tousled his hair, making sure it wouldn’t dry too flat as he hurried about getting everything else ready. He looked ruffled and cosy. 

Anakin turned up 5 minutes early, leaning in for a hello kiss before holding up the tool box in his hand. Obi-Wan blinked down at it. Anakin looked a little embarrassed but shrugged. “Figured I could actually fix that coffee machine for you.”

Laughing, Obi-Wan let him in. “Of course. I hope you know I’m not just inviting you over with the aim of a free repair.” He followed Anakin to the kitchen and looked down, noticing that Anakin was wearing much tighter jeans than usual. Were they new? He _definitely_ liked them and was about to comment on them when Anakin turned around and gave him a bright smile that made him forget everything else.

“I know.” Anakin held his gaze a little longer, thoroughly scrambling Obi-Wan’s brain before he turned back to his toolbox on the counter.

Recovering, Obi-Wan went to the fridge. “Should I make you a cup of tea? That’s what people do for repairmen right?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling out a bottle and leaning against another counter. “Alternatively, I have wine.”

Anakin looked over, tools in hand, and smiled again. “I suppose a little wine couldn’t hurt.” He pulled a face and added, “Although not for your coffee machine. I can’t imagine it would like wine very much.”

Obi-Wan laughed and poured two glasses. “Maybe it would. Maybe that’s what it’s been missing.” Obi-Wan pretended to look thoughtful as Anakin smiled.

“I don’t think so… I think what it’s been missing is me.” Anakin replied, pulling the back of the machine off so he could get a look at the inside.

“Are you sure you’re not confusing it with me?” Obi-Wan asked, watching as Anakin hesitated a second at his comment and gave him a shy but flattered smile before returning to work.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to fix the machine, although he did manage to get some coffee on his t-shirt in the process and left his wine untouched until he’d finished. They decided to shove Anakin’s t-shirt in the washing machine quickly to stop the coffee staining while Obi-Wan lent him a top of his own to borrow. Obi-wan absolutely didn’t intentionally pick out a V-neck that fit Anakin _oh so_ wonderfully. When Anakin came out of the bathroom after changing, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare. Anakin looked _so_ good. Obi-Wan leant in for a quick kiss once Anakin joined him on the sofa before patting the photo album on his lap. “I believe I promised you this a while ago.” Obi-Wan explained as he flipped open the album to reveal his photoshoots, in particular the one of him dripping wet as the ceiling rained around him. Anakin was immediately absorbed by it.

Obi-Wan ended up showing Anakin more photos from the album and talking about the outfits, the shoots and shows, and the other people. He couldn’t help watching Anakin as he flicked through the album. He looked fascinated, especially when hearing the story behind the photo. Anakin shuffled closer as they looked and leant comfortably against Obi-Wan’s side, making Obi-Wan feel warm and fuzzy. It was perfect, just them cuddling together and talking; Obi-Wan hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

As he told the story behind an 80s-inspired outfit, he started stroking Anakin’s hair. Anakin melted into him, listening until the end of the story before leaning up for a soft kiss. Closing the book with one hand, Obi-Wan put it to the side so he could focus solely on Anakin. He moved his now free hand to Anakin’s hip, stroking lightly then pulling him closer. Anakin happily obliged and pushed Obi-Wan down so he could lay on top of him and resume their gentle kissing. They weren’t in any hurry, just enjoying each other as Obi-Wan slid his hands to stroke Anakin’s back, feeling the tension leave Anakin as he relaxed. This is exactly how Obi-Wan wanted to spend his evening, forgetting about the outside world and just focusing on Anakin and how happy they were together.

 

~ 6 months later ~

The park was beautiful as the sun set, making everything red and gold as Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way back from the theatre. Anakin had never been to a musical before, he’d barely been to the theatre at all, and Obi-Wan’s favourite was touring so he’d gotten them tickets. It had been as brilliant as Obi-Wan remembered and Anakin had enjoyed it just as much. They’d gotten pretty good at being inconspicuous so no one noticed them and it seemed to have worked again. No one had bothered them at least. They’d decided to finish off their night with a walk through the park. The scenery was beautiful but Obi-Wan couldn’t help missing it all to stare at Anakin. With the sun setting behind him, Anakin looked like an angel and he simply _had_ to kiss him. He stopped them, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Anakin’s waist as he pulled him in for a long loving kiss. Six months hadn’t dulled Obi-Wan’s affections at all, he was even more addicted to Anakin now than ever. Neither wanted to let go as Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

Obi-Wan eventually pulled back but didn’t let go. “I love you.” He said softly. This wasn’t the first time he’d said it but it still felt amazing to say.

Anakin’s bright smile was breath taking as he replied and leant in again. “I love you too.”

~

Anakin groaned as his phone woke him up. He was half tempted to ignore it; curled up with Obi-Wan under the soft blankets, he couldn’t be happier and he didn’t want to drag himself away from that. On the other hand, he’d left Ahsoka with her friend Barriss for the night and there was a chance that it might be her calling. He couldn’t miss it in case it was something important. Groaning again and still half asleep, he sat up and leant out of Obi-Wan’s bed, refusing to leave it completely as he reached for his jeans, just managing to grab a leg and pull them towards him. Grabbing his phone from the right pocket, he flopped back into bed. Obi-Wan shuffled closer, having woken up at some point during the movement and pressed a soft kiss to Anakin’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm across Anakin’s chest and closed his eyes again. Anakin smiled softly at him, warmth filling him at the sight before he turned back to his phone and saw the name on the screen. He was glad he hadn’t ignored it.

“’Soka?” He answered, sounding as sleepy as he felt but with a hint of concern.

“Hey, sleepy head. Guess who’s famous again?” She asked brightly.   

“What? Who?” He asked, his drowsy mind trying to untangle the situation.

“Check the link I texted you. At least the composition and lighting are better this time. They’re quite nice photos actually.” Ahsoka half-explained and Anakin pulled the phone away from his ear to find the text, hoping he didn’t accidentally cancel the call in the process. When the link loaded his stomach dropped and he cursed, making Obi-Wan look up.

“Ahsoka, I’ll call you back. You’re still with Barriss, right?” Anakin asked as he sat up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’ll see you later. Say hi to Obi-Wan for me.” Ahsoka hung up. She didn’t sound worried, so at least that was one concern Anakin could cross off.  

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, now sitting up too and frowning a little.

Anakin handed Obi-Wan his phone, the magazine article on the screen. It was him and Obi-Wan in another candid photo, taken at the park last night. Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s expression change from concerned curiosity to resignation as he sighed. He wrapped an arm around Anakin, pulling him closer.

“Are you okay? We knew this was going to happen again eventually, we can get through this.” It was frustrating but true that they’d expected it to happen again. They’d talked about it, planned for it, they could handle it. It would blow over again, just like last time. Once again, Anakin was more worried about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka than himself, but neither of them seemed worried. Obi-Wan had gotten good at avoiding mention of Anakin and changing the topic if necessary, while Ahsoka was going to start her BA in Photography in another city soon and had joked a few times about how if the paparazzi ever bothered her she’d just take advantage of it to showcase her photography and tell them what they’re doing wrong.

Anakin smiled as he flicked through the photos again, his confidence returning.  Ahsoka was right, at least the photos were nicer this time. With the sunset behind them, they looked like they were in a film. The first was them kissing, wrapped up in each other lovingly. You could tell how much they cared about each other. It was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that, even if it was also horribly embarrassing. The second was them walking along, hand in hand, both laughing. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, embarrassed again, but also filled with joy. They looked so _happy_ together. He couldn’t help smiling. The paparazzi were a problem but nothing they couldn’t overcome. Anakin was the happiest he’d been in a long time; he’d gotten a promotion at work, his sister was progressing in her dream career, and he was with the man he loved. Nothing was going to bring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've really loved hearing what you've all thought of it so far and I hope you like the ending!   
> I have some more fics in progress so hopefully I'll have some of those up soon.


End file.
